the_forge_rp_databasefandomcom-20200213-history
Jericho MIRV Launcher
Key Features *'Jericho' Multiple Independantly targetable Reentry Vehicle (MIRV) Warhead *Salamander chassis *Wolverine heavy machinegun (rarely fired) *Long-range comm gear (to reach scanner station) *Coffee machine (constantly used) Tactical Analysis Let the Walls Come Tumbling Down: the Jericho is, quite possibly, the most powerful and long-ranged ground-based FDI system short of a nuclear bomb. A single one can put to the torch several miles of landscape, and it is more than capable of penetrating solid rock to destroy anything beneath. Seven? Try Sixteen!: when the main missile is fired, the casing shatters, ejecting sixteen individual missiles which lock onto a set of predetermined targets. While it is possible to block them, unless wide-scale EMW countermeasures are put in place or the target is protected by a shield, it is next to impossible to destroy all of them. Reaching the Heavens: to achieve its legendary firing range, the missile must launch extremely high, almost into sub-orbital height. This launch can be achieved from either a mobile platform or a stable rocketry pad, further enhancing its extreme range nature. Farsighted: unfortunately, the missile's firing arc places a minimum range at approximately a kilometer. This means the launcher cannot defend itself at such close range, much like a lot of the Forge's artillery. Operational History There is a level of tactical bombardment between the short-ranged but destructive Hydra and the long-ranged over-arching fury of a tactical nuke. Jericho is not the official title of Procyon Industries' flagship weapon, but a loving nicknamed applied to the missiles fired. Slow and ungainly, the V4 launcher takes some time to get set up, but when it does and it lets the main payload go, the effect is spectacular. The missile splits into sixteen submunitions in midflight, which each have the same payload to devastate an entire wide area. The weapon itself works by spreading non-oxidized fuel (it can be coal dust, jet fuel or aluminum powder, but the most powerful mixes are classified) with a small explosion, then igniting the fuel-air mixture. The result is a lot of heat and a powerful shock wave, producing a very real mushroom cloud, making it almost seem like a nuclear bomb. This weapon is more than powerful enough to devastate an entire defensive line or city, and has done so many times in the past. When Procyon Industries approached FDI in the sixth year of the War, the Forge and the Alliance were held in a vicious stalemate, where neither side could gain the finishing advantage over the other. The Forge was desperate to find something, anything that would force a victory to their side. While the Jericho was not that specific weapon, it was definitely impactful. Without blasting the vicious radiation of a nuclear bomb, the Jericho was able to be deployed in urban environments, in which the devastation would certainly be great, but the place could still be reclaimed. While only fired a total of about nine times, the Jericho etche itself into both human and krogan culture, and requires a lower security clearance than a nuclear bomb, giving field commanders the WMD capability they wanted without turning the Five Worlds into atomic wastelands. Category:Vehicles